


Old Father Time

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fast case, an odd death and the Victorian equivalent of giggling inappropriately at crime scenes.</p>
<p>For prompt #17 <b> Truth is stranger than:</b> Use one of<a href="http://www.bbc.co.uk/search/news/?q=victorian+strangeness"> these articles </a>as your inspiration for today's work.<br/>No prizes for guessing which one I chose, also possible anachronistic use of quotes but this is kind of a story about time so *hand waive*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Father Time

It was the fastest case Holmes ever solved, there was no question of the murders guilt, no searching about for the means. Motive, well motive was a bit trickier but irrelevant in the end, the accused didn't attempt to flee and stood impassive in the face of all that Holmes and I said.

We had been taking a walk in North London for the purposes of getting some frsh air after a week of being kept in by very inclement weather and for Holmes to update his mental map of London and were passing by the church of St Michael and all Angels in Camden when the verger came rushing out in considerable distress crying that there had been murder done in his church.

Leaving the distraught man in the care of some of his parishioners who had been attracted by the noise Holmes and I went at once to investigate. A swift search of the main body of the church revealed no victim so we climbed the clock tower and there found our crime. The man lay sprawled on his front with his head caved in at the back a large pool of blood spreading across the floor. In took only a glance and the memory of the clock having struck the hour not so long ago to work out what had happened.

Holmes looked at me and said in a voice tinged with laughter "Truely no man knows the day or the hour Watson."

I nodded gravely my own eyes filled with the gallows humor of the solider "indeed time and tide wait for no man."

Holmes lips twitched slightly into a smile "There are no secrets the time does not reveal."

Remembering a very mediocre stage play I answered "Comes Holmes we can do nothing, for we are times subjects and time bids be gone."

"Time is the wisest councillor," Holmes murmured "saving perhaps yourself Watson."

We looked at our murder who stood as immovable as ever, the victims blood splattered across the back of his scythe an hour glass held aloft in one hand.

"Time devours all things," Holmes intoned turning to leave,"including this poor wretch. Watson I think we can safely leave Scotland Yard to conclude that this poor fellow fell victim to old Father Time and the workings of a mechanical clock."


End file.
